Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a vessel apparatus, and more particularly relate to a high pressure vessel apparatus having one or more flow control elements in a pressurized vessel to equalize a flow rate of substances discharged from the pressurized vessel.
Various vessel apparatuses have been built for discharging substances such as particulate solids. The vessel apparatus includes a pressurized vessel having an inlet orifice at an upper end thereof and an outlet orifice at a lower end thereof. The substances are injected into the pressurized vessel from the inlet orifice and discharged from the outlet orifice. Usually, the substances not near walls of the pressurized vessel flow out easily and form a flow path, and the substances near the walls of the pressurized vessel flow slowly or even stagnate to form a dead region. After the substances in the flow path are discharged, the substances in the dead region collapse which results in the flow rate of the substances decreases. Therefore, the flow rate of the substances is unstable and affects the injection of the substances into an apparatus, such as a burner, receiving the substances from the outlet orifice of the vessel apparatus.
It is desirable to provide a vessel apparatus to address the above-mentioned problem.